


Orphans

by pugas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Creepy, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, Horror, M/M, Overprotective Tadashi, Yandere Tadashi, called wasabi a dumbass, freaky deaky, hiro is so damn clueless, hiros too young for you man, not that creepy actually, still cant tag properly, theres a KYA moment in here, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugas/pseuds/pugas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphans are supposedly 'adopted' but the group suspects otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphans

**Author's Note:**

> its not as well written as i hope for it to be. but that goes for all my writings LOL.
> 
> been reading a lot of inkstainsonmyhands creepy stuff  
> (is it a crime to write that? idk somebody tell me so i can take it down and not offend anyone)
> 
> but anyways look him/her up. if you don't fall in love with his/her writing theres something wrong with you.
> 
> jk dont hate me orz youre still wonderful

"Hiro.. Just what on _earth_ were you thinking?"

Wiping the tears away with the back of his hands, Hiro sat on the edge of his bed with his left leg being held by Tadashis gentle hands. Hiro winced in pain as Tadashi rubbed antiseptic onto his skinned knee.

"Gogo and Fred said I would be cool if I did it... I just wanted to be cool.."

"So Gogo and Fred did this, huh..."

Tadashi finished bandaging up the knee and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Please don't tell them I told you... they're gonna be mad at me." Hiro tugged onto the collar of Tadashis shirt, begging and sniffling. Tadashi lightly placed his hand onto Hiros and squeezed gently. "I'm not going to tell them you told me ok..? But they still need to be punished.. Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Leave it to Mr. Tadashi."

Tadashi slapped his knees and stood up, he bent over one last time to place a kiss on Hiros forehead.

"It's late, go to sleep." Tadashi headed over to the door and placed his hand on the light switch. Before he was about to leave, Tadashi looked over his shoulder.

"Hiro.. Remember the rules..?" Tadashi stared intensely at Hiro waiting for an answer. Hiro was already lying down on his bed pulling the blanket over his little body. "Yes, Mr. Tadashi. No leaving our rooms after curfew.... or else the ghost will get us."

Tadashi chuckled and turned off the lights, "Good boy. Sweet dreams..."

Hiro saw the doors slowly close and smiled. He loved Mr. Tadashi. He was a kind man.

For as long as he could remember, Hiro had always been living in this mansion. People called it the 'Orphan Mansion'. The man of the house, Dr. Tadashi Takachiho, would take in unwanted babies, children, and teenagers. As of today however, the only kids left in this mansion were Hiro, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon. All the little ones have been adopted and bought into a loving home. Sadly nobody wanted whats left of the five. It was understandable to be honest, the four were nearing the age of adulthood, eighteen. Nobody would've wanted to take care of someone of that age, they wanted to cherish their childhoods as well. What really confused them was the case of Hiro. He wasn't a baby, but he wasn't considered old either. In fact he had just reached thirteen last week. He wasn't too devastated with it though, he loved Tadashi. Truthfully, he wished to stay with Tadashi forever. He wished to stay with everyone forever, for things to remain just the way they are.

Hiro slowly drifted off into a slumber.

  
\---

  
Gogo cried as she was desperately running through the forest. The wind blew against her face filled with tears bringing a chill to her body. Fred was shot. Left to die in the river. And she had to witness all of it. She had to get away before she reached the same fate.

Slowly, she was starting to lose her stamina and her composure. Feeling tired and restless, her legs started to give away. She looked back to see if he was still chasing, but that was the wrong choice. Not being able to see what was ahead of her, she tripped over the rooted fallen tree branches. Stumbling onto the dirt, her neck slid onto the rough rocky ground. Trying her best to get up, the sound of a gun echoed in the forest and Gogo felt a sharp pain in her leg. Screaming at the pain, Gogo looked back and saw him.

"Skinned yourself?" he chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?!" Gogo clenched her teeth, unable to bear the pain.

"Well.. at first it was for money. Then it was for fun. Now it's for him."

" _Money?! Fun?! Him?!_ "

"The price for a few kid organs goes for a lot y'know? But money isn't the issue anymore. You guys are. Hiro should have his undivided attention for me. You guys are in the way."

"Go to hell," she spat.

He held his gun up and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Sighing to himself, he looked up at the mansion and yawned.

"Just two more to go."

  
\---

  
Waking up to the aromatic smell of hot soup and toasted bread, Hiro got up and stretched. He quickly freshened up with a quick brush of his teeth and a splash of cold water on his face. Making his way downstairs to the kitchen, Hiro could already see Tadashi sitting at the dining table eating their breakfast. Tadashi looked up from his bowl of soup and smiled, patting on the empty seat next to him. Hiro cheerfully skipped to the empty seat, happy to sit next to his beloved caretaker.

"Good morning Hiro. You hungry?" Hiros stomach grumbled in response and he looked up, blushing.

Tadashi chuckled and dipped a piece of his toast into his soup and offered the soaked bread to Hiro. Biting down on the toast, excess soup gushed out and dribbled down his chin. Hiro tried to wipe away the droplet with his hand but Tadashi stopped him, gripping onto his wrist. Tadashi leaned in and licked the liquid that was running down his chin and onto his neck. He lightly nipped and sucked on Hiros neck making him moan. Shivering from the warmness of his tongue, Hiro wanted more.

Their pleasure session, however, was interrupted by footsteps approaching the kitchen. Tadashi quickly retracted and got up to get a bowl of hot soup for Hiro. Still flushed from what just happened, Hiro swiftly greeted them a good morning.

"Mr. Tadashi, Gogo and Fred aren't up in their rooms. Do you know where they are?" Honey Lemon stood behind Tadashi, getting in line for her bowl of soup.

"Actually, yes. They were adopted earlier this morning."

Hiro turned towards Tadashi and gasped, "What?! And they didn't even say good bye?!"

Wasabi shook his head in disbelief.

Tadashi chuckled, "The couple was very nice, you guys don't need to worry about them. They promised they'll visit whenever they get the chance."

Honey Lemon and Wasabi exchanged a nervous glance.

Hiro couldn't help but feel an odd presentiment of mishap. Tadashi placed a bowl of hot soup in front of Hiro and tapped his shoulder breaking his train of thought. Hiro looked up and relaxed at the sight of Tadashis warm smile, throwing away any bad thoughts.

  
\---

  
That night Wasabi was on his nightly routine, looking for evidence to pin on Tadashi. The group had suspected that most of the children that were ' _adopted_ ' had actually gone missing, and it was all Tadashis doing. Wasabi failed every night to find enough evidence to back up their suspicions to put him in jail. But this night was different. Gogo and Fred are gone. And hes certain that they didn't go down without a fight. They must've left some clues somewhere, a sign for Wasabi somewhere.

...

Honey Lemon was attempting to sneak into Hiros room. She had to get him away from Tadashi. After what she witnessed in the morning, she knew something had to be done. Honey Lemon was trying her best to tip toe to his room but the sound of creaking kept causing her paranoia. It definitely wasn't her making the creaking noises.. so who was it? Seeing as how she was so close, Honey Lemon continued to tip toe to Hiros room, ignoring the sounds of creaking getting louder. As soon as she touched the doorknob with her finger tips, the smell of chloroform covered her mouth and a hand held her by her waist. Dragging her away, Honey Lemons last vision was her arm reaching out to Hiros doorknob.

...

Hiro woke up to the sound of grunting and the shaking of his doorknob. He sat up and stared at the door, afraid that the ghosts would get him. Gathering courage, Hiro slowly walked over to the door and put his ear against it. Hiro slowly turned the doorknob and peeked outside. Seeing nothing but darkness he completely opened the door and looked around the halls.

"Hello..?"

Hearing the creaking of a floorboard, Hiro's body shivered at the thought of encountering the monster and quickly shut the door to run back to his bed.

...

Thinking that he finally caught Tadashi, Wasabi headed straight for the basement and right into Tadashis death trap. In the basement laid hundreds and hundreds of spikes. On the ceiling, on the walls, and on the floor. One wrong move and you could get yourself impaled.

Tadashi threw Honey Lemons dead body on top of Wasabis and stared, wondering how to dispose of them. He shrugged, turning his back to them and walking back up to the first floor. Whats two bodies in the basement, he already had about ten in the attic.

Stretching and yawning, he needed a well deserved rest from all the physical activity he had done yesterday and today.

Turning the doorknob and quietly opening the door, Tadashi peeked in and smiled warmly. He carefully nudged himself onto Hiros bed hoping he wouldn't wake him up.

"Mis-er... dashi?" Hiro grumbled and moaned.

"Guess what Hiro! Honey Lemon and Wasabi just got adopted!"

"Really? I'm so happy for them!" but Hiros melancholy tone says otherwise.

"Hey..." Tadashi gently pulled Hiro towards his chest and rubbed his back. "You're not alone. You still have me."

Hiro giggled, "You always know whats on my mind."

"We'll be together forever from now on."

Hiro smiled and rubbed his face onto Tadashis warm body.

Tadashi hugged him and smiled.

" _Forever_."

**Author's Note:**

> byebye :)
> 
> *boop


End file.
